Our Journey
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: The twins Hilbert and Hilda, or as the prefer to be called, Black and White are ready to set out on their jouney. GL BL slash back slash you decide the pairings


So, my first Pokemon story, I was thinking of making this into a manga, but then I remembered I fail at drawing action poses and animals of any kind. (i. e. Pokemon.)

So here's this, although I do hope it's not too cliche, I'm also playing Pokemon as I write because I'm a multitask-er 8D.

This isn't a self-insert, but the fate of the Pokemon trainers is up to the readers, this will be about Black & White, but it's not Black x White, it's gonna be (color) x Character the majority of readers chooses, the first vote up to five is what will be decided, but I'm not writing more chapters until after the votes have at least reached that much.

If there are readers who want a smutty part, perhaps I'll also post this up on a blog or something. :) But I'm not entirely sure about that.

There will be a pole at the end of every chapter, and I'll record the votes on whatever it's about when I check, I'm giving you a choice to decide the trainer's fate, so don't let me down! *^*

Hehe, just saying all this so I don't have to later!

If all votes surpass five, it'll be the category with the most votes, it's just five is the minimum for me to write the next chapter, and in turn I'll try to write chapters with at the very least a thousand words or more.

~~~~~~~~~~~_Yosh__**! Begin!**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins of Nuvema Town Hilbert and Hilda, or as they preferred to be called; Black and White, were currently standing in front of a wrapped gift box with Cheren.

"I wonder what Pokemon are inside of it?" White wondered aloud, that either of the twins spoke was rare so after recovering from his quick shock of hearing the voice, Cheren adjusted his glasses and closed his book.

"Don't tell me neither of you even bothered to check what type of starter Pokemon there would be?" the twins looked at eachother and shrugged before turning back to their friend who no doubt had an explanation.

Cheren sighed and pushed up his glasses before speaking, "The starter Pokemon are no doubt Fire, Water, and Grass; which are the normal starter types for every region." he opened his book, opening it to a page and showing it to the duo who's heads were pretty much crammed against it. " Our region's are most likely Tepig; a fire type that seems to resemble a pig, Oshawott; a water type shaped like a mini-polar bear, and Snivy; a lizard looking grass type." he took the book away and closed it, ending his lesson with finality. "Any questions?"

Black quietly raised his hand and Cheren sighed, "Yes Black?"

"What's a lizard?" he asked while still staring blankly at his friend, only after ten years is Cheren finally able to to read to twins' emotions.

"What's a Polar-Bear?" White chimed in, with the same hidden curiosity of her brother.

"And what's a pig?" Cheren felt a vein pop.

The twins moved back, starting to run for cover, "Crap!" White yelled.

"He's gonna blow!" Black chimed in as they dove for cover under White's bed.

"DIDN'T YOU TWO LISTEN DURING HISTORY IN SCHOOL?" could be heard through out the town, and Bianca knew she had to get there before Cheren killed the twins while their mom was away.

Bianca ran up the stairs just as Cheren had calmed down and two heads popped out from under the pink bed.

"Hi Bianca."

"Hey Bianca."

Bianca sighed in relief, "So he hasn't killed you guys..."

Cheren sighed, rubbing his temples, "No, but I'm about to." he sighed as the three tensed again, ready for him to yell or scold them. "Well...You're here, so let's just all pick out our Pokemon."

The three gave him looks that screamed what they wanted to say and he sighed again, "Yes, really."

The three bound over to the box, waiting for Cheren so they could open it, Cheren sighed once again and walked quietly over, closing his book and setting it on the dresser near the box. The line up order was Cheren, Black, White, then Bianca.

Black and white each set a hand on either side of the box, then together slowly lifted the lid. All four of them peaked in, all together there were six Pokemon.

"Why are there six?" Bianca spoke up curiosly.

"I'm guessing it's so the Twins are free to choose whatever Pokemon they want to." Cheren said, smiling offhandedly while pushing up his glasses.

The twins looked at eachother and gave small smirks.

"Welp." Bianca laughed, "You two seem so hyped up, and it _is_ your house, so I guess you two can choose first!, right Cheren?"

All eyes turned to said boy, "Why are you speaking for the both of us?" his eyebrows furrowed before he sighed and gave a slight chuckle, "Although I agree."

The twins smiled gleefully, each reaching for the two front Pokemon and bringing it up so they could face it.

White smiled happily up at her poke-ball that now contained her _very own_ Tepig, and it was such an adorable little thing, too.

Black gave a determined look of appreciation to the poke-ball containing _his_ Tepig, something that he could raise anyway he wanted, and didn't have to share with his sister.

They both moved away so the other two could grab their own Pokemon.

"Great!" Bianca chirped, grabbing a Pokemon, "Then I'll take this little cutie here, and Cheren you should take that one!"

"Why are you choosing for me, again?" Cheren gave a small glare before reaching in and grabbing the poke-ball, then bringing it to face level and smiling fondly at it, "Oh well, I wanted Snivy anyway, so it's fine I guess..." he turned back to the girl and in a warning tone stated, "But don't do it again!"

"O-okay!" the girl saluted then dragged, white to the middle of the room, "We should sooo have a battle!"

White looked unsure, and smiled nervously.

"W-wait a minute! Just because they're weak Pokemon doesn't mean we can battle in here!" Cheren spoke up.

"Oh it'll be fine!" Bianca said, waving a hand at him, "And just to be sure, I promise to be extra careful! Okay?"

Cheren bit his lip, before he sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Black reached over and grabbed the boy's shoulder, giving him a small smile, saying 'Thanks for the effort.'.

"It's okay, I'm sure you would've done the same for me if it was my house." Cheren said, Black smiled and nodded. Cheren looked back towards the girls and sighed, "Since the girls are battling in here, how about we go outside and have a small battle of our own?"

Black nodded so fast Cheren thought his head would roll off. Cheren laughed at this, and they walked out into the front of the house and called out their Pokemon.

"Go Tepig!" Black called out the small fire-type.

"C'mon out, Snivy." Cheren called out the Grass type.

And so the battle began.

~~~~~~~End.~~~~~~

Welp yeah, I like writing this.

Now, for today's vote! Remember, if you like it and want me to continue this, it would be best to vote ^^.

Which should happen?

# of votes- Answer.

(4/5)- Black and White should travel together on their journey.

(1/5)- They should take separate paths and we should follow both their stories!

(0/5)- They should take separate paths and we should only follow one.

Like I said, atleast five votes for one topic minimum.


End file.
